Jakten på de rødhårete
by landjx
Summary: McSnurp blir overasket da Lily Luna blir funnet med en gutt med svart hår. Da er vell tradisjonen med Potterene og de rødhårete brutt, eller? Kommer kanksje andre OS siden


**A/N: Dette er en oversatt one-shot fra fransk som jeg håper dere kommer til å like!**

**Disclaimer: Jeg er ikke J K Rowling, dessverre.**

**Jakten på de rødhårete.**

Professor McSnurp, som nå var rektor på Galtvort, syntes hun at hun hadde blitt for gammel dor å løpe etter elevene, utenfor sovesalen deres, gjennom natten. Selv om hun hadde mye erfaring rundt det området! Det var nok derfor at, da Argus Nask banket på kontoret hennes med to elever ved sin side som ble funnet utenfor sovesalen deres en onsdag klokken to om morgen, åpnet hun døren med tanke på at det i hvert fall ikke var henne selv som var ansatt for å løpe etter dem.

Hun løftet seg fra kontoret for å åpne døren for de to elevene det var snakk om. Bak døren sto Richard Adamson, en stor, svarthåret gutt i fra Griffing, hennes gamle hus. Han gikk i sitt siste år og var kjent for å foretrekke å bråke i timen i stedet for å jobbe i dem. Ved siden av han var ingen andre en Lily Luna Potter som gikk i sitt sjette år på Galtvort. Hun var den yngste datteren av Gulla og Harry Potter som hun selv hadde hatt som elever for tyve til tretti år siden. Den unge jenta så ikke usikker ut der hun stod ved den gamle pulten til Humlesnurr, noe som hun ikke syntes var rart ettersom hun hadde brukt meste parten av barn og ungdomstiden hennes der. Hun takket Nask og ga tegn til de unge om å sette seg ved pulten for selv å innta plassen hun nettopp hadde forlatt.

"Dere vet at dere er blant elevene som har brukt mer tid på kontoret mitt enn i deres sovesal?"

"Jeg er helt enig med deg professor! Det er uutholdelig! Jeg skal gi beskjed til sjefprefektene at de burde treffe Dem for å diskutere tiden rosignalet er satt!" Personlig syntes jeg det er alt for sent!"

Å si at han ikke hadde hjulpet saken deres var en veldig mild måte å si det på.

"Takk Herr Adamsom. Jeg håper dere har en god unnskyldning for å være i denne situasjonen i natt, fordi jeg syntes jeg ga dere begge en siste sjanse forrige gang for to uker siden da dere ble tatt for å konkurrere om hvem som greide å komme seg raskest ned i kano fra femte etasje."

Hun hadde brukt fem dager på å omgjøre elven til trapp og enda to dager for å få bort alle rester av vann gjennom hele skolen. Hun måtte tilstå at, for å fortsatt være elever hadde de ikke bare vært kreative, men var svært begavede i transfigurasjon.

De to elevene så på hverandre før de svarte. Hun reagerte strekt på at dette var den første gangen hun så dem se på hverandre uten å vise hat og sinne i seg i mellom, og det var dessverre ikke den første gang hun så dem sammen...

De var enige om en avtale, det var hun sikker på, lagt i stand allerede da Lily Luna Potter begynte på skolen i sitt første år, for å sloss om hvem som skulle lykkes i å skape mest uorden.

Det var til slutt frøkenen som tokk ordet og så på henne med et så uskyldig blikk som bare en Potter kunne få til.

"Vi beklager virkelig å forstyrre deg professor! Det var virkelig ikke vår feil, du forstår..."

"Kunne dere opplyse meg om hvordan dette ikke kunne være deres feil?"

"Men du forstår frue, hvis - ikke insistere på at vi skulle komme til deg, er jeg sikker på at vi ikke hadde kommet helt hit bare for å besøke deg."

Hun syntes det var nødvendig legge til:

"Ikke at vi ikke skulle ha lyst til å besøke deg da så klart!"

Rektoren burde ha forstått at, å be om en unnskyldning fra den unge Potteren, ville bare forverre tingenes tilstand. Hun strammet leppene.

"Vel, hvis dere ikke har noe mer å tilføye vil dere få straffetimer de neste fire helgene."

Hun hadde aldri sett en sånn likegyldig reaksjon etter å ha gitt dem straffetimer i åtte timer.

"Straffetimer vær for dere! Jeg skal sende et brev til foreldrene deres. Jeg venter at dere oppfører dere bedre i fremtiden."

"Jeg syntes du taklet situasjonen helt utmerket Minerva." Stemmen kom fra rammen til Humlesnurr som, i motsetning til de tidligere rektorene, var den eneste som ikke sov.

"Kanskje fordi det ikke er den første gangen du har med Potterfamilien å gjøre?"

Hvilket var helt riktig. Hun hadde blitt utnevnt sjefprefekt i hennes sjuende år, og hadde måttet følge, i mot henne vilje, Charlus Potter gjennom hele skolen gjennom alle gangene på Galtvort hver gang han fikk lyst til å se Dorea, elev før i Ravnklo. Det var kanskje derfor at, flere år senere, da ekteparet fikk flere brev angående deres sønn og en viss Lily Evans, kunne de ikke, og hadde ikke lyst til å gjøresvært mye, det var McSnurp nesten helt sikker på.

"Vet du hva jeg synes er underlig Minerva? Det var at frøken Potter ikke ble funnet med en rødhåret."

Det var sant at Charlus og James hadde begge to falt for to rødhårete og, da hun først tenkte på det, hadde Harry også gift seg med Gulla Potter, en Wiltersen. Uten å vill kritisere paret, visste hun godt at, selv om de var eksemplariske foreldre i mange domener, kommer de ikke til å kunne gjøre svært da de kom til å lese det nye brevet hun kom til å sende dem.

_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

McSnurp var i ferd med å studere skolens gjenoppbygningsplanen. De siste månedene var blitt brukt til å venne seg til den nye friheten som trollmennene og heksene nettopp hadde fått, etter Voldermorts nederlag. Hun hadde gitt all sin støtte til Harry.

Det nye ministeriet hadde godt i gjennom og silt menneskene som arbeidet der, og verden var tilbake til en lenge etterlengtet fred.. Etter sommerferien som følget døden til Voldemort hadde hun blitt veldig overasket å se Harry Potters ankomsten på skolen, følgt av sine to bestevenner. Hunn visste man allerede hadde gitt han tilbud på "auror"trening og alle tre medlemmene av trioen var kjente i hele Storbritannia.

Da hun hadde sett på kartet over de nye klasserommene i annen etasje, hørte hun støy utenfor kontoret sitt. Hun hadde ennå ikke hatt mot til å bruke det gamle kontoret til Humlesnurr, derfor var hun fremdeles på sitt gamle kontor, akkurat som før, nær Griffings fellesrom. Da hun gikk ut for å undersøke hva som hadde forårsaket støyen, var hun ikke forberedt på korridorens tilstand. Døren til sopelimeskapet var blitt knust og lå på gulvet fire meter fra selve skapet. Flere gjenstander var ødelagt etter fallet fra toppen av skapet og glass biter var strødd utover gulvet. Ved siden av det totale kaoset, stod Harry oppreist mens han så på henne med et så fryktsomt blikk, som om han skulle ta kampen opp mot ti Voldemorter samtidig. Han holdt på å knappe igjen skjorten sin og hun kunne ikke noe for at hun hev et øyenbryn opp i været. Han ventet på at hun skulle begynne å skrike til han for å ha, ikke bare sprengt hele korridoren, men også å ha forlatt sovesalen lenge etter rosignalet. Hun var så sjokkert at, for første gang i sitt liv, visste hun ikke hva hun skulle si.

"Ææh, professor? Jeg skal rydde opp alt, ikke bekymre deg!"

Han var så satt ut av situasjonen at, til slutt, hva kunne hun gjøre annet enn å la han rydde? Gi han ekstratimer? Han hadde endelig fått tilbake sin frihet etter Voldemorts nederlag ved å redde livet hennes og hele skolens. Det var derfor at, uten å legge til noe annet enn "god natt", gikk hun, og lot han rydde opp.

Da hun hørte jentelatter, før hun hadde lukket kontordøren helt, snudde hun seg ikke, og da hun syntes hun hadde sett Gulla's røde hår i det fjernet, overasket hun seg selv med å følge seg lykkelig for det unge paret som hadde overlevd krigen, i tross for alt det dramatiske de hadde opplevd.

O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O_O

"Vil du si at tradisjonen til Potterene endelig har blitt brutt?

Humlesnurrs portrett smilte til henne på en måte som lot henne forstå at han hadde forstått mer enn henne.

"Tvert imot, at den har blitt styrket! Lily Luna Potter et kjent for sitt rødhårete temperament, og ligner, det må jeg si, på en forbløffende måte på sin bestemor som hun har arvet navnet etter! Å se at hun har funnet lykken med en svarthårete gutt viser bare at, selv om Potteren er en jente med rødt hår, fant hun fortsatt en måte å fortsette tradisjonen på"

**Jeg håper virkelig du likte one-shoten! Greide ikke å oversette "auror" da... Tenker kanskje på å legge til flere her som andre kapitler. Jeg beklager eventuelle skrivefeil og blir UTROLIG glad for kommentarer!**

**Tenker kanskje på å oversette den andre historien min til norsk, si i fra om hva dere synes!**


End file.
